Southern Maryland Blue Crabs
|- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'League affiliations' |-sizcache="0" sizset="0" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="0"| *'Atlantic League of Professional Baseball' **'Liberty Division ' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Name' |-sizcache="0" sizset="2" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="2"| *'Southern Maryland Blue Crabs (2008-present)' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Other nicknames' |-sizcache="0" sizset="3" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="3"| *'The Crabs' |- | |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"| |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Team Colors' |-sizcache="0" sizset="4" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="4"| *'Columbia blue, navy blue, white, red, sand ' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Ballpark' |-class="adr" sizcache="0" sizset="5" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="5"| *'Regency Furniture Stadium' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Championships' |-sizcache="0" sizset="6" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="6"| *'League titles:' |- |colspan="2" align="left"| |-sizcache="0" sizset="7" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="7" style="background: lightyellow"|'Owner(s)/Operated By:'Opening Day Partners *Brooks Robinson |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'General Manager:' Chris Allen |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Manager:'Butch Hobson |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Media:Washington Post'' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'''Website:www.somdbluecrabs.com |} The Southern Maryland Blue Crabs are an American professional baseball team based in Waldorf, Maryland. They are a member of the Liberty Division of the Atlantic League of Professional Baseball, which is not affiliated with Major League Baseball. From the 2008 season to the present, the Blue Crabs have played their home games at Regency Furniture Stadium, and represent the Southern Maryland counties of Charles, Calvert, and St. Mary's. In 2006, Southern Maryland residents chose the name "Blue Crabs" in a team-sponsored fan ballot. The name refers to the indigenous blue crab, the official state crustacean of Maryland. The Blue Crabs' fanbase has the nickname of "Crustacean Nation", an allusion to the Cardinal Nation and the Red Sox Nation fan clubs of the St. Louis Cardinals and Boston Red Sox. Charles County initiated efforts to bring single A professional baseball, in the form of a relocated Kinston Indians team, to the Southern Maryland region in 1985, but those plans fell through. The progress made on the ballpark was reversed after Charles County commissioners voted against its financial support, instead deciding to funnel money to infrastructure projects. There were also concerns about marketability of the baseball team in a then-largely rural area. However, Southern Maryland's population boomed soon after as the suburban expansion of Washington, D.C. encompassed the region. In 2004, the town of Hughesville was targeted by the Opening Day Partners to be the home of its Southern Maryland franchise, but the town's residents voted against the measure to retain the area's rural nature. After Hughesville residents denied the ballpark, all focus was shifted to Waldorf, a bedroom community of Washington, D.C. The Atlantic League formally announced an expansion team for Southern Maryland on February 15, 2006. The Blue Crabs were originally supposed to be an expansion team for the 2007 season, but the construction bids for Regency Furniture Stadium came in over budget. Instead, the Blue Crabs' inaugural season was set for 2008. There has been some question as to whether the team will lower the attendance of the nearby Bowie Baysox, the Baltimore Orioles AA affiliate that plays about 25 miles away. The Baysox anticipated a small attendance drop initially, but are not worried about the issue in the long term. The Blue Crabs are owned by Opening Day Partners and Brooks Robinson, a former third baseman with the Baltimore Orioles from 1955 to 1977. Robinson was inducted into the National Baseball Hall of Fame in 1983. The Blue Crabs enjoyed a successful sophomore season in 2009. They were the runner-up in the Atlantic League Championship Series versus the Somerset Patriots. The Southern Maryland Blue Crabs official colors are Columbia blue, navy blue, red, and sand. The primary logo depicts a navy blue crab outlined and detailed in the color sand. The crab possesses red pincers and red eyes, with a scowl of determination. Centered above the crab is the "Blue Crabs" wordmark in white with the words "Southern Maryland" centered above in red. Columbia blue and red ribbon-like lines underline the wordmark. The entire logo is outlined in the color sand. The Blue Crabs wear caps produced by The Game Headwear and uniforms by Rawlings. The home caps for are Columbia blue throughout with the cap logo centered on the front. The cap logo includes the interlocking initials of "BC", with the "B" in white outlined in navy blue and Columbia blue. A C-shaped crab pincer interweaves with the "B." The entire logo is outlined in sand. The away caps are navy blue with the interlocking "BC" cap logo. The home jerseys are white with traditional Columbia blue piping. The "Blue Crabs" wordmark is prominently displayed on the front of the jersey in Columbia blue with navy blue outline. The away jersey is grey with Columbia blue piping and the "Southern Maryland" wordmark in Columbia blue with navy blue outline. The Southern Maryland Blue Crabs wear Columbia blue alternate jerseys with the interlocking "BC" logo centered on the left side chest. The jersey is also designed with white side panels. The Blue Crabs' batting practice cap is navy blue with the "crab" cap logo.